


this was my worst love.

by shyestbanshee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, Descent into Madness, Dom/sub Undertones, Downward Spiral, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Opposites Attract, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Regret, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: "Le labbra di Octavia hanno il sapore del passato, dei giorni in cui tutto era più facile, e le cose giuste e quelle sbagliate avevano un margine di differenza praticamente intangibile. [...]"
Relationships: Jactavia, Octavia Blake/Jasper Jordan
Kudos: 5





	this was my worst love.

Le labbra di Octavia hanno il sapore del passato, dei giorni in cui tutto era più facile, e le cose giuste e quelle sbagliate avevano un margine di differenza praticamente intangibile.   
Il bacio di Octavia sa di sangue, quello che lei fa di tutto pur di spargere, di vederlo colare dalla propria spada, mentre Jasper tenta in tutti i modi di evitare, di non pensarci. Lui è distrutto dalla guerra, lei sembra non poterne fare a meno. Perfino in quell’attimo può in qualche modo percepire il sangue delle vittime di lei, di _Skairipa_ , sulla sua pelle – _la sua pelle così deliziosamente calda_ –, che si ritrova a baciare senza sapere perché.  
L'abbraccio di Octavia è possessivo e quasi rabbioso. _Sei mio,_ sembra urlare, mentre affonda le unghie nelle sue spalle. _Sei mio,_ ribadisce, quando le sue mani si fermano sulla fibbia della cintura. _Sei solo mio,_ grida ancora, ed improvvisamente lui si ritrova schiacciato contro il muro di pietra, e lei è in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.   
La bocca di Octavia si chiude intorno al suo sesso ed inizia dapprima a leccarlo con voluttà, e poi a succhiarlo con violenza. Jasper può sentire i canini di lei sfiorargli appena la pelle, ed un altro brivido si aggiunge a quelli che le carezze della sua lingua gli stanno già provocando.  
Per un attimo è come se sentisse ancora i propri quindici anni – quindici anni _veri,_ prima di mettere piede a Mount Weather, quando del mondo non gliene fregava veramente un cazzo, e tutto ciò di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno era ottenere l’amore della bellissima ed irraggiungibile Octavia Blake –, come se tutto quello che è successo in quegli ultimi mesi non avesse più importanza – _nemmeno Lincoln, nemmeno Maya_ – e fossero ancora loro due soli, con il loro amore contrastato, complesso, quasi proibito, tanto simile a quello dei libri che talvolta leggeva sull’Arca.   
L'orgasmo di Jasper ha il sapore dei rimpianti, delle cose che avrebbero potuto essere e non sono mai state, e della totale incapacità di decidere se ciò sia stata _davvero_ la cosa migliore.


End file.
